What's Wrong With Willa?
by delahwly
Summary: When Willa wakes up where she shouldn't be, things start to go slightly awry. What's fiction, and what's reality? She might have left her room as an 'organised mess' if she'd known cleaning it would lead to all this. What on earth is going on? Levi x OC, other pairings coming soon! :P
1. What's Going On?

**Hello everybody! It's Ela here, pleased to meet ya! I hope y'all enjoy my new story :P**

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **I don't own anything that isn't mine, obviously. I don't own Attack on Titan, nor Fox's biscuits, nor any other things, apart from my OC! This disclaimer applies all the way through, so you won't see another one again, yay!**

 **Anyhoo, please review!**

 **-Ela**

* * *

What's Going On?!

My room was such a mess. Piles, upon piles of books, clothing, shoes and socks were littered across the floor. 'Studying' had taken up nearly all my time, and I hadn't really minded living in something that looked and smelt worse than a pig sty.

Anyway, half-term was finally coming up and I had been ecstatic, a chance to devote my time solely to lazing about. Still, during the weekend I had been to the cinema with my pals and I'd had the chance to go to the gym and exercise a bit, rather than just sit around with joggers on and a textbook laying on my stomach, as was the norm (by having a textbook near my person I was always able to delude myself into thinking I had done a tonne of work and that a nap was well deserved). Still, every time I returned home I was confronted by the state of my room, as well as the stench. When half-term did eventually roll around the corner I wanted my room to be ready for me in my listless state.

So, I decided to clean it… reluctantly. I started by trashing the assortment of empty packets near my bed, left behind from when I was too slothful to get out of bed to eat, and so would bring food to my humble abode the prior night. Getting crumbs out of carpet is hard, even with a good vacuum cleaner, still the butter Fox's biscuits were worth it.

I decided to name my endeavour 'Journey to the Other Side of my Room' in an attempt to give myself some (slight) comic relief (very slight), and an ambition to work for.

Floor space was what I really desired. I mean the ability to walk freely around a room would be desired by most people.

Books were sorted, into alphabetical order and placed on shelves. Clothes were put for washing or folded and put away. It was actually starting to look decent. I turned around to get to my wardrobe, three coat hangers in my left hand and an array of scarves in my right. When I somehow managed to snag the handle of a mug perched on my dresser. I saw it almost as though it was in slow mo. Old tea flew through the air majestically, just to end up landing on my fresh spot of nice, new floor space. Hurriedly I dropped the hangers and threw the scarves around my neck, stumbling past bits of cardboard and trying not to stand on random felt tips on the floor (I don't even know how they got there). It did not help that my skirt was restricting my leg movement too.

Finally I reached the broom closet under the stairs to retrieve cleaning supplies and a dustpan and brush, for the mug fragments. I bent my body down at the waist, reaching the cupboard floor to scavenge for the appropriate equipment.

I just wish my nose worked better.

I mean, how was I to know that there was a gas leak under the stairs 'cause that's where the pipes run through.

How was I to know, really?

I fell face first into a mop head. The last thing I remember doing was grabbing a bottle of bleach and clutching it to my chest.

* * *

Sasha had been mucking around in the kitchen again, probably trying to get a potato or something. She'd managed to knock over a pot of stew from the stove. So her endeavours didn't just result in a waste of food, but also a mess all over the floor and the hobs and just generally everywhere.

And Levi was royally pissed to say the least.

Levi pinched the bridge of his nose lightly and placed his tea cup on the worn table. "Sasha, how did this happen? Haven't I told you brats before, not to run around in the kitchen? You're worse than toddlers." Levi turned his head slightly to scowl at Connie who was still holding a potato in the air from when he had been taunting Sasha.

Levi turned back to Sasha with the intention of telling her off properly. He wanted to make her regret the mess she'd made.

But alas Sasha was already on her knees, on the floor. Her head in her hands, tears rolling down her cheeks mixing with the mangled remains of the stew. Sasha sobbed slightly. You'd think she'd lost a comrade. "Now it's gonna taste salty as well as tasting like the floor."

"Don't even think of eating that from the floor it's disgusting." Levi scowled further.

Connie cautiously approached the grieving girl, and offered her the potato they had been fighting over, as a means of consolation. A hand reached out from the mess on the floor and slowly took the potato. Nibbling could be heard accompanied by the sound of soft sobs.

Levi realised he couldn't really punish her further. I mean she was already on the floor crying her eyes out. Although that didn't mean he couldn't force her to do laps until she drops, later.

Levi stared at the delinquents for a little longer, until his desire to clean the floor superseded any other thoughts.

The rest of the squad watched as he stalked out of the room. A collective sigh of relief was heard from all except Eren, Jean and Mikasa. This was mainly due to Eren being comfortable with his Heichou and Mikasa being her usual stoic self. The only reason not a peep was heard from Jean was he had been admiring the way Mikasa's hair shined in the dull light, and her gorgeous features, her lushes lips, etc. etc. You get it right? Jean is obsessed.

Levi walked out to the supply closet, one of his favourite places. He did not expect to find what he found though. You can only expect the unexpected to a certain extent.

* * *

Groggily, I turned my body sideways. My teddy bear felt as though it was made of plastic, which wasn't right. This wasn't my teddy! It felt like a spray bottle...

I groaned slightly, lifting my head just for it to bump something... A shelf? Ouch. And why is it so dark in here? Did the power go out? How had I managed to shut the cupboard door while being unconscious? All of these thoughts rumbled through my brain like a freight train off its tracks.

I shut my eyes and focused. Nothing. Nothing.

Nothing.

Nothing.

Absolutely noth-

Wait.

Foot steps.

I shuffled slightly, quiet as I could, readying to defend myself from my home intruder. Or what I imagined was a home intruder. I clutched the bottle of bleach in my hands tighter, in anticipation - let's get this clear it definitely was not out of fear, but anticipation.

Bright light enveloped me, as the cupboard door swung open suddenly.

 _"Who_ are _you?"_ Asked a person, I assumed a man due to the low voice, but wasn't entirely sure (some women have really low voices, okay?!).

"More to the point, who are you?" I couldn't see any facial features of the man, the light from behind him was casting shadows everywhere, and giving his whole body a halo - making him look ethereal, somewhat godly. Even though I knew that was not the case. Damn home intruder, out to steal my xbox. I knew I should have hidden it away. "What are you doing in my house?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise this _cupboard_ was your house." Said the figure snarkly.

Now you'd think, considering a home intruder has just found my whereabouts I'd be scared out of my skin, but rather I was thoroughly annoyed.

"No, _idiot_. This whole property is _mine_." I frown slightly, _'Is this person senile or something?'_.

"You still haven't answered who you are." I say annoyed.

"Neither have you, and I asked first." The figure crossed his arms.

"And why should I answer _you_? You're the one breaking into my house."

"Brat, I am Captain Levi. Now what the hell are you doing in the supply cupboard? Were you asleep in here? I will talk to the head of your division and ensure you get punished."

Now that I thought about it the man was short enough to be a Levi look alike, but still, I live in the real world - unfortunately. "Haha _yeah_ _right_!" I giggled. " _You_ , are _Levi_ _Ackerman_. You've got the height on point but _really_ dude. We live in the real world, he doesn't exist. Anyway are you gonna get out of my house or will I have to scream and call the police?" I raise an eyebrow and angle my head, showing I mean business.

"Get the hell out of there kid." The man who claimed to be Levi Ackerman my absolute favourite character of all time leaped forward in a bid to grab my arm and pull me out of the cupboard. But to no avail.

See, during our little conversation I had sneakily managed to turn the safety nozzle on my handy bottle of bleach/ new favourite teddy. So while he leapt towards me, I sprayed him with bleach.

Don't worry I aimed for his clothes, not his face. See, no matter how fast this person thought they were, they still could not match the speed it takes for a person to pull a trigger. On a spray bottle rather than a gun, though. It still had a good effect. My assailant jumped back in surprise. Following his lead I jumped out of the cupboard to stand where he had been, not 2 seconds prior. Spray bottle still out at the ready.

That's when I noticed from my new vantage point this man did look oddly exactly like my favourite fictional character, it was uncanny. Almost as though the 2D character had climbed out of the paper to enjoy my 3D world and actually use 3D manoeuvring gear in a 3D environment. But that was madness. Slowly I backed up. I had the feeling of 'uncanny valley' come over me *shiver*.

"I have to give it to you _shorty_ , you do look like Levi, well done. Anyway, get out of my house." I let my eyes quickly glance around my house - no a random big corridor made from stone with torches lining either side.

"What the bloody hell have you done to my house?! Why does it look like a medieval castle? _How long_ was I unconscious for?" I pant out, exasperated. I held the bottle slightly further from my chest in warning. From experience I knew the longer you have bleach on you the more it hurts, so despite what I should have been thinking, I hoped the Levi lookalike got washed up soon. Wouldn't want to ruin that on point outfit.

I glanced away quickly, to check behind me. Here in lies my mistake. The bottle was grabbed from my hands and by the time my head whipped back around I was met with a scowl and forced into a headlock.

No way was this happening.

This was not the way I wanted to go, I wanted to drift off surrounded by loved ones, instead my final moments would be in my house that had unexpectedly turned medieval. I would meet my fate at the hands of a man who broke into my house, and claimed to be my favourite fictional character...

What a way to go, at least I'd be in the papers.

"What's wrong with you, god damned brat?"

"Wow you even _talk_ like him! I bet I'm still unconscious and this was all a strange dream. Either that or I'm dead. _Or about to die._ " Suddenly panicking I kick out randomly, but this dude is real strong for a little 'un. Seeing my chance I bite the arm around my neck and reach for the mop in the closet, I'd managed to somehow knock over with my kicking. I swung the mop between my legs, trying to avoid my skirt; with the intention of whacking my attacker on the back or hopefully the Crown Jewels so they'd finally let go.

Bulls eye.

I slid away, mop still up in the air to prevent him coming any closer, it didn't seem to matter anyway as he was clutching his *cough*.

"You _bitch_." He ground out.

" _Oi_ , that's rude!" I say starting to jog away. "Don't worry, I'll be back for you teddy!" I yell to the spray bottle. I suppose the effects of breathing noxious gas hadn't worn out yet, either that or I'm bonkers. The lookalike squints at me. I wave good bye and start to sprint, as far as I can get away from this madness.

Finally finding an abandoned corridor I caught my breath.

 _'Good god. What. Is. Going. On?'_ In sudden realisation this was a dream I pinched myself. Ouch, but nothing. Maybe I didn't do it hard enough. Deciding pinching would never work I started bashing my head full force against a wall, with no thought as to possibly falling unconscious.

Suddenly foot steps again. I turned, expecting the lookalike, but was met with..

"Hange, what are you doing here?" I asked as blood trickled down my forehead and I could see it falling on my cheeks.

And I collapsed. I went a bit far with the wall bashing.

* * *

 **I will update randomly and I intend to just upload what I write, therefore there will be mistakes, not too many hopefully! And I'll correct them at a later date. That being said if I type anything stupid, please inform me :D**

 **Thank you for reading and have an awesome day!**


	2. Who Am I?

**Chapter two, on the same day, what?! Hope you enjoy it :P**

 **Anyhoo, please review!**

 **-Ela**

* * *

Who Am I?!

Levi sprinted back towards the kitchen. As he entered, the occupants stood, surprised at his sudden reappearance, without any of the cleaning equipment they had been expecting to see. "There is a mad woman running about, she has black hair and is wearing a long green skirt. Go find her." Ordered Levi. A few of the scouts saluted before going on there way, others just straight up bolted to escape the wrathful look that had taken over Heichou's usual steel grey, deep set eyes.

The short man left with the intention of cleaning up before returning to find that wild thing.

* * *

"Hello."

I could feel myself fade in and out of consciousness.

"Hello?" Said the person again, this time pushing glasses up the bridge of their nose.

"He-llo" I strangled out. I tried sitting up and then proceeded to collapse again. "Where am I?"

"You're in the infirmary. You hit your head and so I had to treat you." The person took a slow breath, seeming to try and calm down a bit. "There are people running around outside, looking for someone of your description. Thankfully nobody would suspect I'd be harbouring you."

The room smelt like rubbing alcohol, doctors surgeries and burning.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"You know who I am, silly. You said my name before you collapsed."

"I don't know who you are," I pressed "Where am I? Why is there a bandage on my head?"

"The easiest way to sort all of this out is if you tell me your name."

"Umm, I - I..

...I can't remember my own name?"

"Well that isn't useful." The person moved around the bed a bit, doing something, which I could not see. "Rest for now and we'll see what happens, I think you might have given yourself amnesia from your head banging stunt."

My eyes finally started to flutter closed, when I heard loud banging on the infirmary door.

" _Oi_ , shitty glasses, open the door."

"Ask nicely, and we'll see where that gets you."

"Hah hah, yeah right, if you don't unlock it I'll break it down." I recognised that voice, but where from?

"I doubt you could do that Levi, these are big mahogany doors, you might be 'humanity's strongest soldier', but you're still a small-"

*CRASH*

The loud sounds did nothing to help my head ache, they just aggravated it further.

"I knew you'd be harbouring that brat."

I could hear another person approaching, but they were much quieter than the little tornado in the room.

"Erwin! Levi broke down my door!" I determined that this was said by the one with glasses.

"What is going on in here?" A new voice. Erwin I guessed.

"Shitty glasses here has been hiding this piece of trash. Why is she in here?"

"Well what did the girl do?" Asked Hange, entirely confused but enjoying the situation none the less.

"This brat was hiding in the supply closet, and when I went to there she jumps me and sprays me with bleach, then talks like some crazy person."

"Hah humanity's greatest taken down by this girl, with a bleach bottle." I could feel someone patting my head.

The gruff new voice I had established to be 'Erwin' began to talk. "How did she end up needing medical care?"

 _'Yeah, how?'_ I thought to myself

"I found her in a hallway, bashing her head against a wall, she then turned to me, said my name and passed out. Mad right?!" I opened my eyes slightly to witness a maniacal smile grace Hange's face. I was more confused than before.

"Who is she?" Asked Levi.

"See that's the best bit!" Said Hange. "She doesn't even know! She gave herself amnesia."

"What kind of idiot hits their head that hard that they can't remember anything?" I watched the short one turn to the tall one. "What should we do with her?"

"Seeing as you were the only one to encounter her prior to her memory loss, she will be entrusted to your care, take care of her until she regains her memory, then we will see how to proceed. Hange, how long do you think her amnesia will last?"

"I'm sorry but I can't say, anything from 5 seconds to 5 years to never." Hange giggled.

"So I'm going to be stuck with this shitty brat?"

"Yes" Replied Erwin.

"Where did she come from?" Inquired Hange.

"A cupboard." Said Levi bluntly.

"We'll find out when she gets her memories back, watch out for her." Erwin, was obviously in charge, everything from his posture, to his voice, to his appearance screamed 'I will lead you into glory'.

"Am I allowed to get up yet? I don't feel as dizzy anymore." I said slowly. Hange helped me sit up, and finally I could see everyone clearly.

"Hello." I said tentatively. "Please could you tell me where we are, who you are and just anything please? I'm a bit confused."

"You're currently in a base run by the survey corps." Said Levi.

"What is the survey corps?" Levi gave me an exasperated look, and turned to Erwin.

Erwin proceeded to explain. "We live within a series of walls," I nodded quickly eager for him to continue. "These walls protect us from Titans, giant humanoid creatures, that are anything but human. They eat humans."

I frowned taking all the information in. This world seemed bleak.

"We the survey corps, devote our lives to exploring the outside world and destroying the Titans, in order to win back what was lost. I, Erwin Smith, am head of the survey corps. This here," Erwin turned towards Levi, "is corporal Levi, in charge of a special division of soldiers, only the most skilled fighters." Finally he turned to Hange.

"And that is Hange, she treated me when I banged my head." I said this with conviction, smiling slightly.

"Head butting a wall is different to banging it. Also, thought she had amnesia." Said Levi leaning against a desk.

"I have ears you know. As well as a brain, I can somewhat work out what's going on." I focus my eyes on Levi. We scowl at one another.

"You two will get along just perfectly." Squeaked Hange, slapping my shoulder jovially.

"I think she'd get along better with you, shitty glasses, seeing as you're both bloody crazy."

"Anyway. Bed rest for now missy."

"Wait, my name. I think I remember it." I drawled slowly, uncertainly.

"Spit it out then." Said shorty.

"I think.. it's Willa - but I prefer to be called Will."

"Well, goodnight Will." I heard Erwin say as he exited the room now without a door. "I hope you recover soon."

"Thank you." I quickly speak out.

"Tch." That was Levi's goodbye, if you hadn't guessed.

"Nighty night Will, see you in the morning!" Said my crazy saviour.

"Goodnight Hange." I smiled slightly and before I knew it I was out like a light.

* * *

The next day went well. I was shaken awake at five a.m. (Such an ungodly hour) by the short and short tempered Levi.

"Ugh, hello again short stack."

"You dare say that again I'll punch you so hard you'll land into the middle of next week."

"Hah couldn't even punch me to the end of the week, weakling." I snickered.

"The only reason I haven't knocked you out yet is because I am under strict instruction not to."

"Why are you waking me up so early?" I grimaced at sunlight streaming in through the now open curtains.

"You talk too much."

For some reason this guy really got on my nerves, I so wanted to annoy him in return.

"You didn't answer the question."

"I have to show you the ropes, now shut up and get up."

"All right! All right! No need to get your knickers in a twist." I say, slowly swinging my legs over the edge of the bed, standing slowly and steadying myself. Leaning on Levi for support. He seemed pissed by that - good.

"The morning routine involves, changing, running laps, eating and any other morning chores assigned." Levi said in a no nonsense sorta way. As we slowly walked past a window, I could see a large amount of people running around. I felt out of breath just looking at them.

He kept speeding up his walking and leaving me dragging behind, so I had to hobble faster, which was getting me dizzy. And it wasn't easy to keep track of everything he said even if he did say it plainly. I was in information overload.

It didn't help that something was nagging me in my brain. A little voice that told me none of this was real. It was all really confusing when out of the blue..

I stopped mid stride. Levi didn't notice for a small amount of time, or maybe he did notice and didn't care that I was no longer following. I stared at his back intensely.

Finally he turned around and walked back towards me begrudgingly. By the time he got half of the way back I gave him a killer look.

{This isn't real. He can't be who he says he is.}

"Lookalike." I said quietly at first.

"What?" Asked the short stack.

"You!" I pointed a finger towards him accusingly. "Lookalike! You aren't the real Levi Ackerman!"

"Are you going mad again?"

"Yesterday, that's what I said right? You aren't the real Levi Ackerman. He isn't real."

"Shut up. I am real. So you're starting to remember things. Do you remember anything before yesterday?"

"I was... Cleaning my room, tea." I clutched my head. A pounding head ache worse than internal lightning was coursing through my spine. I stood straight. "Where are my scarves, I was wearing scarves?"

"What are you talking about?" Asked Levi, although his face looked as though he was totally uninterested. He turned me back around towards the direction of the infirmary. "I don't think Hange checked you out properly."

"NO."

Levi stopped. "What is it now?"

"Continue to show me around, I'm remembering things!" I beamed at Levi and he looked at me skeptically.

...

Finally we reached the cafeteria, and by that time all of the soldiers had finished their morning run and were eating food.

"Sasha!" I called out as I recognised the girl. I ran up to her, surprising Levi.

"Of course they know each other, makes sense." Muttered Levi sourly.

"Sasha! How are you? What's for breakfast today?" A grin engulfed my face.

She smiled back, mouthful. "Ders poridj, 'nd culd meat an' bred." It was hard to understand what she said at first due to the amount of food in her mouth. But my brain somehow managed to translate.

Levi thwacked the back of Sasha's head. "Don't talk with your mouth full. You spray food and saliva everywhere. Clean this up when you're done." Sasha pouted slightly, then shuffled up for me to sit down. I tucked in, the porridge was surprisingly palatable.

"Sasha, who is this girl?"

"I do not know sir, but she seems awfully nice, she likes food too!"

"You don't know her? How does she know you?"

Sasha shrugged noncommittally, "I don't know."

"Useless brat. Don't think I've forgotten about your punishment for yesterday. Clean the stables, run four laps outside and you and Connie can clear all the tables after dinner. Go now."

"But sir." Sasha looked emotionally broken at the thought of having to leave breakfast.

"Now."

Sasha somehow managed to drag herself away from the table, but quickly grabbed some bread rolls, stuffing them in her mouth.

Which Heichou then told her to return and spit out.

"How do you know Sasha?" He asked me.

"Dunno." I said, food in my mouth.

"What did I just say to Sasha about talking with your mouth full?"

"Don't do it, or something like that." I said looking at the table.

"Unruly brat." Levi thwacked my head so hard I ended up face first in porridge.

{tripping and falling face first into a mop head, a bleach bottle, my teddy?}

I slowly extracted my head from the bowl and turned to Levi, amusement in his eyes.

A death glare in my eyes.

I stood.

"You know, you're just 160cm of pure shit."

People around us stared. I could hear whispers of 'Who's that?' And 'What did she just say to Heichou?'

"Also for that matter where's my bottle of bleach. So I can burn your little face off."

Levi looked about ready to kill me."So you are remembering things."

"Yes short stack I am." I stepped closer towards him. "What the hell happened to 'I'm not allowed to hit you'"

Levi took another step closer, "I'm not allowed to knock you unconscious is what I said." His eyes spoke volumes. He was on fire.

I slowly wiped the porridge from my face and retracted my hand, throwing the sticky remnants at the annoying midget. Before he could even register what was going on I was holding him up by his cravat. "Don't you ever dare to hit me again." Before I could even blink I was on the floor, being held down.

"You're extremely fast, I'll give you that." Sneered the Levi.

"Bloody shorty." I struggled underneath him.

"They did give me the title of strongest soldier for a reason."

"Should have given you world's shortest."

"Stop mocking my height."

"How do you know I'm talking about height." I quip. That come back was below the belt, quite literally.

Sharp inhales could be heard from the occupants of the cafeteria.

Just then Erwin entered, papers in hand. "Levi, what are you doing to Will?"


	3. How Do I Get This Thing On?

**Love me a good cuppa tea :3**

 **Feel free to give both negative and positive feedback so that I can improve the story and also my writing in general too.**

 **Anyhoo, please review!**

 **-Ela**

* * *

How Do I Get This Thing On?!

I was lying down on a bed again. The room smelt like the infirmary, but far more burnt than before.

 _'None of this can be true.'_ I pondered to myself, still half asleep. _'This sort of stuff doesn't happen, not in reality. Yes in fanfiction, but reality?'_ I rolled onto my side, eyes still shut I felt my eyebrows dip together to form a deep frown. _'But this is happening. I can feel things, touch things, smell things. I've even been injured, that must mean this is reality. What is reality anyway though?'_

I inhaled deeply and slowly let the air back out.

 _'Oh mi oh my holy Mary. I've made a fool of myself.'_ Who knew falling into another universe would cause me to go into such a state of mental conflict, that I would end up head butting a wall just to get out of it. And now all my favourite characters, even the one I admired the most, believed I was mad. I was Willa, I the mad, amnesia girl.

Not to mention I had fought with Levi, nearly non-stop for all of the time, since I had arrived; and my arrival had been via cupboard no less. _'I can't tell them I'm from another universe, they'll think I'm probably psycho and cart me off somewhere. I have to keep it secret. Maybe I can gradually reveal it to them, by saying things to them that no one else would know..? So I have to stay here.'_ I felt my frown deepen further. _'I'll have to fight to stay here. I'll have to train. I'll have to fight Titans and watch people die... Well maybe if I die here I'll be sent back to my world? That'd be convenient, because I'd be sent back home before I even managed to reach my first expedition. But that might not be how it works. I have no idea how this works. For god's sake a bloomin' cupboard brought me here.'_ I turned onto my back again. _'Well to look on the bright side, I'M IN MY FAVOURITE WORK OF FICTION SURROUNDED BY MY FAVOURITE CHARACTERS.'_ By that point my frown had disappeared and a beam of sunshine spread across my face.

"The hell are you smiling like a baby that's shit itself." I turned my head to scowl at Levi. Who knew, my favourite person ever, could be so bloody aggravating?

"Bog off."

"Can't I've been given guard duty."

"So suddenly I'm dangerous?"

"Supposedly, I think you're more of a danger to yourself than anything else."

"You're the one that threw me on the floor and made me knock my head again."

"At least you weren't forcing yourself upon some poor defenceless wall. And I had cause to be angry, you got porridge all over me."

"Yeah and you didn't force my head into a bowl of it." I sat up and scratched my head lightly. I'd need a change of clothes soon, else I'd start to stink.

"You talk more than I thought you ever would. You used to seem so quiet and broody and manly. Guess I was wrong."

"It's just you bringing out my bad side. And I am manly."

"Hah all your sides are bad sides. And manly? _Come on_ midget." _'WHY ON EARTH AM I ACTING SO BADLY TOWARDS HIM, I SHOULD BE GROVELLING AT HIS FEET FOR AN AUTOGRAPH AND BEGGING FOR HIM TO LET ME BEAR HIS CHILDREN.'_

If someone had told me I would end up in the Attack on Titan universe I would not have believed them, neither would I have believed any of what had so far happened could happen.

"Really, I am here to offer you a proposition."

"What's your proposition?" I raise my eyebrows wary of what he'll say next.

"You can move quickly, that much is evident when we've fought, you are also quick witted and strong enough to lift me up with one hand," He said somewhat despondently.

"Yeah, so?"

"I was getting there if you didn't interrupt." He scowled slightly. "As you'll be sticking around for an indefinite amount of time, how about you-"

"Train to be a member of the survey corps?! Yes please!" My face lit up again.

"Actually I was going to say be a member of kitchen staff, but have it your way. Get eaten by a Titan."

"When do I start training? Who's teaching me?"

"I am, unfortunately."

* * *

Petra showed me around the female changing area and gave me equipment and clothing more appropriate for training, rather than a long flowy green skirt and a vest top.

I was now in the survey corps uniform and I was freaking out! Internally, though of course, what with Petra being in close proximity and all. Just the thought of all this happening still baffled me. Part of me was still in denial and I was fighting the urge to head butt another wall and cause myself further brain damage.

The straw gold short haired, kind, beauty that is Petra walked me to where Levi had said to meet, as I still didn't know my way around too well.

I stepped into the middle of the training field and waved Petra goodbye. I'd had a nice, but short conversation with her on our way over. If it wasn't obvious enough in the manga or anime she was totally besotted with her captain. _'Oh Captain, My Captain!'_ She smiled to me and waved back as she walked inside.

"Hello Levi."

"Hello Willa."

"Call me Will."

"Sure thing, Willa."

"Fine then Short Stack, have it your way."

"If you had a surname, things would be easier." Said Levi in a voice you'd use when intending to end a conversation, but to no avail.

"Well guess what Short Stack? I do have a surname."

"Are you going to tell me it?"

"Why should I?"

"Put that on." Levi motioned to some 3DMG propped up against a tree.

I walked towards it tentatively. 'He just tells me to put it on without any instructions how?! Maybe I should call back Petra quickly.' Regardless of my rampaging thoughts I picked up the clunky machinery to inspect it.

It was much heavier than I thought it would be.

How was it that these people could glide smoothly through the air with these weighty things pulling them down?

The answer was a lot of strength and determination.

And practice.

I walked back over to Levi holding the contraption awkwardly, all the straps were getting in the way. Then proceeded to crouch down, and stare at him.

He peered down at me, narrowed eyes further turning into slits, in speculation of what I was doing.

Just as I was starting to stand up Levi spoke. "Why were you staring at my junk?"

I blushed slightly at his crude wording and lack of actual thought to what I was doing. "Idiot, I was looking at the fastenings for the maneuver gear, how else am I going to learn if you don't teach me."

"So you can be embarrassed." Levi stated a smirk lining his lips. "Not as hard of a brat as I thought you were."

Just for that, I crouched down again. Although not to the ground, but to Levi's height - which wasn't too far from the ground anyway (hah). Staying in that position, I pulled some of my black hair out of the hairband I'd been given, and formed it into a slightly longer version of his droopy fringe.

Still crouched down awkwardly I began my little monologue.

"I'm Captain Levi Ackerman, and I rule over you all. Dare to defy me and I'll hit you, but you'll have to wait for your punishment, while I get a step ladder, to reach you. I'll teach you everything you need to know about being in the survey corps. I will teach you by being silent and broody and mentally regretting each choice I've ever made, because I am a tough seasoned soldier." Walking around in a small circle I bring my knees up high, to make myself seem more like a caricature. I walked in exaggerated steps back towards Levi. "They, should have given me the title of humanities shortest, rather than strongest... And you know what they say about short men, they have small-"

*Bonk*

" _Ouch_ , Levi. Maybe I shouldn't crouch to your level, makes it easier for you to hit me." I rubbed my head and stood straight again. "I was going to say small feet you moron." I stepped away from him slowly, towards my gear instead - definitely not because I was scared of getting hit again. I guess he hadn't understood what I'd said in the cafeteria about not hitting me. He'd learn the hard way.

Levi wasn't talking to me at all anymore. _'Well fine then, if that's how you're gonna be.'_ I thought as I grumpily picked up the gear again, this time trying to put it on, and constantly referring back mentally to how I'd seen Levi wearing it. It was nothing like climbing equipment, which I was used to.

"I used to do wall climbing, back where I'm from." I told Levi, not thinking really. "With a couple of good, old friends I hardly get to see nowadays." _'And I might never see them again, now that I'm here.'_

"You've climbed the walls, using your own equipment?" Said Levi. I realised then that, of course he wouldn't understand I actually climbed for leisure, at the YMCA every now and then (on Mondays to be exact) and that I in fact did not mean a wall like Wall Maria.

"Something like that." Replying slowly, I tentatively sat down and pulled my new boots off, slipped on the part of the device that fits around your foot and put the boots back on. But this felt wrong. So I took it off again.

Through about two hours worth of trial and error I had finally worked it out. You have to work from the top downwards. The waist straps connecting to the foot straps were by far the hardest bit to work out. When my incessant grumbling finally ceased, Levi looked up.

"How'd I do Short Stack?" I smile, proud of my accomplishment.

"Practice getting in and out of it in under two minutes." And then he walked off. The smile dropped of my face. _'Two minutes?!'_ A frown invaded my face again as I started taking off the gear. Knowing that I'd have to put it on again after. On and then off.

And then on and then off.

Again.

And again.

And again.

For six bloody hours.

By this point I was hungry and thirsty, as I'd had no lunch or breakfast, for that matter and was desperate for the toilet too.

The sun had began to set when I saw Levi approach. "Show me." He said finally.

As fast as was humanly possible I put on the gear. Six hours of practice did pay off though, because I didn't fumble once. Muscle memory had taken over.

"Go inside, it's time for dinner." I quickly removed the gear again, shoving it into Short Stacks hands before making my getaway.

I was right when I said you needed determination to do this job, just putting on the gear was a task of itself. It was even harder to get through things with Levi as my mentor. I could tell he really didn't want to be wasting his time on me. So internally I decided to constantly try my best and persevere, to be less of a burden to him, and increase my chances of survival in this crazy world.

Sprinting inside I found the changing rooms, and finally went to the toilet. After that I stripped out my of my new gear. No matter how lovely it was to actually be wearing a survey corps uniform, it stunk. I'd sweat so much outside in the sun, constantly rushing around, reaching for straps. That's probably why Levi had let me go so quickly, clean freak that he is. I quickly showered and changed back into my old clothes. I might have worn them for what, three days straight? But they still smelt better than my uniform. I'd have to ask for several sets of the uniform.

Wondering where I'd sleep that night I jogged into the cafeteria, would I continue to sleep in the infirmary or would I be bunking somewhere? Just the idea of it gave me goose bumps. Sharing a room with my favourite characters. _ARGH!_

I briefly thought of my room back home. There was some important work by my bed, would it ever get done now? Does time still tick by back home? Without me? Are there people looking for me?

I quickly shut the door in my head that lead to memories of home.

While entering the cafeteria door, as inconspicuously as was possible for me, I let my eyes rake across the room looking for familiar faces, and BINGO.

Somewhat cautiously I approached the table which Eren, Armin, Mikasa and Sasha had gathered around. I could see in my peripheral vision that Jean was sat on the neighbouring table too.

"Could I sit with you guys?" I asked nervously.


	4. What's For Dinner?

**Thank you to my first reviewer and follower, it's good to know someone's reading :P Another day, another chapter, hope you enjoy.**

 **Anyhoo, please review!**

 **-Ela**

* * *

What's For Dinner?!

"Sure thing!" Said Sasha, shuffling up to make some space, just like she had yesterday.

"What's for dinner this time Sash?" I smiled at her, avoiding eye contact with the other people around the table.

"Vegetable stew, with more bread rolls." Sasha replies, a canteen in one hand and a spoon full of stew in the other.

"Great." I say. "Could you save my space, while I get food?"

"Sure." I smile again and walk away. See these people could make me smile so easily, but Levi only made me scowl.

'Who's that?' I here Eren say as I skip walk away. 'What's her name?' inquired Armin.

'Dunno.' Said Sasha.

'How do you not know?' Said Mikasa.

Finally their voices exceeded my range of hearing. Approaching the food stand, I realised there wasn't a queue as everyone else had arrived there earlier and had gotten their food. I thanked the person on lunch duty that served me.

Whilst carrying my tray back to the table, I was faced with Levi walking in the opposite direction, my eyes locked with his and we scowled at one another.

I slowly made my way back to my seat, smiling involuntarily once again. "Hello everybody," I said, in a slightly nervous voice, but I tried to still the tremor in my tone as quickly as is possible. First impressions and all that. "I'm Willa, but I prefer to be called Will, pleased to meet you." I flash them a smile, looking each of them in turn in the eye.

Inside I was exploding with joy. Without sounding strange, I just wanted to touch them to assure that they were actually there. Actual, living, breathing people.

"Oh and hello Jean," I said sitting down next to Sasha, "pleasure to meet you." I winked at Jean quickly.

"Hello Will," Said Armin in his cute little voice. "Pleased to meet you too. Are you new to the Survey Corps?"

"Yeah I am actually, just transferred."

""Where did you transfer from?" Asked Eren, staring at me intently.

"A special team, I can't reveal any more information, it's classified."

"I'd heard she just turned up randomly," Said Jean butting in. "Apparently she was running through corridors and head butting walls, she's definitely from a 'special team'."

"Oi, none of that is true! It's just something Levi and Hange made up." I pouted slightly. My first meeting with my heroes was going - not as I had expected. Then again it was better than my first encounter in this world, at least I hadn't sprayed bleach on anyone else. Yet. "They always do things like that to me."

"Do you mean Heichou?" Said Eren, interested. I could see Mikasa's head perk up slightly.

"Levi? Yeah, the bastard." I looked over my shoulder straight over to where he was sitting and stuck my tongue out. "Bloody Short Stack."

"You know him personally?" Asked Mikasa, speaking to me for the first time.

"Yeah, unfortunately." I said dipping my spoon back into my bowl of soup, hurriedly slurping in the much needed sustenance. "Also unfortunately I fell over and hit my head, and I have some slight amnesia." I lied. The amnesia was gone but it was easier to say I didn't remember what 'special' team I was in. "Due to my amnesia, I can't remember any of the skills I gained during my initial training - in fact I can't remember it at all really."

I finished up my bowl of soup and scoffed the bread rolls.

"Wow, you eat nearly as fast as Sasha." Eren stated, eyes wide.

"Well I haven't eaten in three days, give or take, apart from some porridge."

"Oh my Maria! How did you survive?!" Cried Sasha, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Enough about me. Tell me about yourselves." I grinned at Mikasa.

She looked at me skeptically.

"I'm Armin Artlet, pleased to meet you." He smiled and extended his hand over the table, which I shook quickly.

I HAD TOUCHED ARMIN, OH MY GOD.

I froze up for a moment and kept my hand in his grip for much longer than was considered conventionally appropriate. Before proceeding to start shaking it again, much more vigorously than before.

"It's an honour to meet you! " I nearly started crying, right there and then. "From what I've heard from Levi, you're one of the best strategists of the 104th division. You could be up there with Erwin someday!" Reluctantly I let go of his hand. He appeared a bit shocked, I mean I would be too if someone had just shaken me out of my seat.

"I'm Eren Yeager." He said extending his hand as well.

I took a hold of his hand, but I did not shake it, I just held it reaalllly awkwardly.

"Eren Jaeger, the Titan shifter?" I said extremely quietly, in question to myself (HOW IS THIS HAPPENING?)

Mikasa looked about ready to pounce, what with me mentioning his ability and then just freezing.

"Gah." Was all I managed for about five seconds.

"What?" Asked Eren. Mikasa still looked ready to attack.

"You are by far the greatest asset the survey corps has, I hope your work with Hange reveals things we had not initially thought possible, in order to eradicate the Titans." I could tell that my face was slack jawed, staring in awe.

"And you're Mikasa, I assume?" I turned to her. Hopefully she didn't keep to herself as much as she did in the manga and anime. I dearly hoped there was enough room in her heart to take on another friend, and that friend would be me. Me, me, me.

"Yes I am, hello."

"You too are an invaluable part of the corps, second only to Levi himself, which I hate to admit - the little runt. I cannot wait to work alongside someone of your caliber." A small smile creeps onto my face, just enough emotion shown to prove my point, but not spook her, hopefully.

"And I am Jean." I turned around to face him.

"Oh yeah I've heard people talk about you."

"So that's how you knew my name, I presume you've been hearing good things about me." Said Jean, feeling a bit smug, waiting for his round of compliments.

"I heard someone mention your resemblance to a horse, and I can say now assuredly from looking at you, they were right."

"Hahaha!" Sasha managed to guffaw around a mouthful of her sixth bowl of soup.

"Are you allowed to have six bowls of food?" I asked her.

"Please don't tell anyone." I put my finger to my lips, signalling that her secret would be safe with me.

"How old are you?" Asked Mikasa, out of the blue.

I could hear familiar footsteps approaching. "I'm twenty-two I believe." I say contemplatively. I really couldn't remember, and no it wasn't due to amnesia, but how was I supposed to keep track of my age, if it changed every year?

I remember distinctly thinking my mum was forty-seven for four years. Time and it's weird ways.

"You, are twenty-two?" Questioned Levi from behind me. "You look like you could be twelve brat, are you sure you're that old."

"I'm sure." I stood and turned to him, tray in hand. "At least I'm not a thirty something year old, that doesn't look like they've hit puberty yet and can't grow any taller than an ant." I stepped out from the bench.

'He's thirty?!' I heard Sasha mumble under her breath.

"And I hate to break it to you little one, but as you start to get older, you also start to shrink."

And he hit me. Again.

"How many times have I told you not to do that?" I ask calmly. Putting my tray down carefully, I walked right up to him; into his personal space.

He stepped forward as well, closing the small space that had been between us.

"Like the view short stack." I said, as he was right in line with my chest. I was wearing my white vest top which shown a lot more skin than the more conservative clothing I had been given.

"You aren't in your uniform."

"It stunk so I put it for washing - I need several sets."

"Fine." Levi turned to walk away.

"Not so fast," I said, "shorty you're not getting away that easy. " Pulling him backwards, into my chest I got him in a headlock. What I severely lacked in strength, I more than made up for in speed.

Unfortunately, when fighting hand to hand with Levi, speed wasn't as important as strength.

He grabbed my arm which had previously been around his neck and flipped me over onto the floor. I watched the world fly past me before hitting the ground with an almighty thud. I'd be bruised by morning. Not really registering the pain I stood up again.

Levi made to hit me. To be fair he was extremely fast, but I was faster. Somehow. I guess speed and stamina training at the gym had actually paid off, who'd have thought?

I dodged each blow, quickly and easily. I could see frustration on his face.

"Are you getting a bit old for this?" I asked him mockingly, avoiding the fist flying where my face had been milliseconds before.

"Yeah right, brat." Said Levi, shifting his whole body weight on his left leg, and using momentum to roundhouse kick me. I fell to the floor.

"Ouch dude. That's not fair, I didn't know we were allowed to kick." I say, standing as though in surrender. He turned again to walk away.

Halfway to getting up, in a crouch, I swept my leg out catching his moving foot and pulled him to the ground.

Finally standing over him I looked down and said, "Don't you dare hit me again." Stepping away out of his reach. "You might be humanity's strongest, but I think I'm humanity's fastest."


	5. Why So Early?

**It's been a while, so here's an update! :D**

 **Anyhoo, please review!**

 **-Ela**

Why So Early?

I stepped around the other side of the table and retrieved my tray with the intention of returning it to the kitchens for washing.

Just as I'd finished popping it away, Hange walked up to me.

"Willa, I'll be needing you to sleep in the infirmary again, to make sure you're fit and healthy." Hange gave a cheshire grin.

"Oh okay then, I thought I'd get to bunk with the other cadets soon?"

"Once I'm sure you can move around and function normally. As good in health as you might seem at the moment, you could have bleeding on the brain. Now, we wouldn't want that to be the case." I walked along with Hange, towards the infirmary.

"How would you know if I was bleeding on the brain?" I asked, genuinely curious and slightly concerned...

"Well you've already exhibited two of the known symptoms." Hange's head turned to face me. "Loss of consciousness and severe headaches."

"Yeah, that has been happening." Now I was getting more worried. If I was as badly injured from head butting a wall as Hange was insinuating, I would never get the chance to even see a Titan before I died. Ironic that it could have been my own addled brain whacking that caused my demise in a world of monsters.

* * *

The next day I awoke to the sound of curtains being drawn roughly and a flood of light attacking my shut eyelids.

"Gah!" I exclaimed in a half stupor, voice harsh from sleep.

"Get your lazy ass up." Said Levi.

When I had heard Levi was in charge of taking care of me, I didn't think he'd take it so seriously. In the reverse role, I would have asked someone else to train the random stranger that had infiltrated their ranks, let alone wake them up myself.

"What time is it?" I rubbed at my eyes with the back of my hands, clearing them of sleep dust.

"Well past five."

"In the morning?"

"Yes."

"The hell are you doing waking me up at five?"

Levi set a dead stare at me; the insolent girl. "It's time to train."

'I didn't realise they trained so early.' I mentally catalogued.

Chucking the covers off of myself I slowly swung my legs out from the bed.

"Do I have a new set of training clothes?" Levi's head nodded in the direction of a stool with a pile of clothes on top. "Thanks."

I stood, stretching slightly. "How long do I have to sleep in the infirmary?" I queried scratching my head and taking my hair out of the messy bun I'd slept in.

"I'm looking into finding a room."

"You know something else that would be good?"

"What?" Levi asked, not really wanting to know.

"Some pyjamas. You do realise I'm in just my underwear."

"Yeah I know." His eyes stayed fixed on mine.

"Fine, well can you sort that out." I stated rather than asked. There was a toilet in the infirmary which was quite useful, it was like having my own en suite. I stalked in and locked the door behind me, slightly miffed that Levi hadn't even sneaked a glance at me.

Levi stood just outside the bathroom and was contemplating leaving the infirmary, but just as he started towards the door it swung open to reveal none other than four eyes.

"Morning!" Exclaimed Hanji.

"Yeah. It is." Levi replied sarcastically, to which Hanji replied with a head pat.

"What are you doing here?" Hanji asked, evading the fist that had been aimed towards the old glasses Levi hated.

"Picking up the brat." Levi tilted his head towards the door, silently pointing out where Willa had gone. With the sound of a tap being turned off, I stepped out of the bathroom.

"Good morning." I smiled. Now a bit more awake, I was fully aware of my state of undress and the new addition to the infirmary. Trotting quickly to the stool I chucked on the uniform in record time, before Hanji even had the chance to say-

"Morning!"

Now I really thought about it I didn't know anything about these fictional people I thought I knew so well. For example was Hanji a boy or a girl? What was his/her back story?

Should I just straight up ask Hanji's gender? No that'd be rude, I concluded. I decided to just look out for signs and physical tell tales. Didn't want to ruin the good friendship that had started to blossom between the Titan mad fanatic and the amnesiac universe traveller.

"Breakfast?" I asked a smile spreading across her face at the thought of freshly baked bread and different jams.

"Before that you have to do laps."

"What do you mean?! You're horrible!"

"No, Will that's normal procedure, every one of the cadets does six laps of the field in the morning, before getting food." Hanji said, sort of coming to the rescue for Levi, as I felt about ready to bite his head off, just like a Titan.

"Oh okay, that's fine then." I ducked my head slightly in shame, see I had gotten so used to Levi acting like, well Levi that automatically I went to lash out at him.

"Let's go." Said Levi, already leaving the infirmary.

"Bye Hanji, have a good day!" I waved as I skipped out of the room.

"You too!" Could be heard faintly from down the corridor, an echo of Hanji's voice filling the mine and Levi's ears.

After a short trek we reached the track field. A giant dust circuit marked where hundreds of pairs of feet had beat away the ground.

"Are you sure that this is were everyone runs? It's a big track."

"I'm entirely sure, stop questioning me."

"Then where is everyone?"

"They're eating, we're late."

"But it's only about half past five?!" Levi just gave a look that said, 'yeah you're half an hour late.' Accompanied with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"Fine then, let's get going." I said, stretching a bit in preparation.


	6. What Was That For?

**I wrote a bit more, which warranted posting this chapter, so please enjoy... :D Also if any of you readers enjoy this story and also like Death Note, I have a fanfiction, Chained Together which is L x OC you might want check out!**

 **Anyhoo, please review!**

 **-Ela**

* * *

What was that for?

I started off with a slow jog, feet slamming the moisture-less earth, kicking up dust with every pound of the heavy brown boots adorning my feet. The sound of another set of pounding feet alerted me to Levi catching up, intending to run alongside me. "For 'Humanity's Fastest' you sure are slow." Commented Levi, matching my stride, even with his little legs.

"It's a morning jog, not a life or death situation, or a fight. I used to jog every morning back home, but then I stopped, because sleep." I said, remembering fondly the day I decided to give up on jogging and have an extra hours rest, and since that day I had never gotten up early to jog. Until this day, were I was forced.

Levi punched me in the arm.

"What was that for?!" I exclaimed, not expecting him to suddenly attack.

"Why the hell do you think we do all this training? It's in preparation for any life or death situation or fight that might suddenly happen. Push yourself to extremes to train for survival. If you can't keep up I'm not coming back to save you."

With that said, Levi sped up and was away. He was half a circuit away from me before his words really hit home, the dull ache in my arm reminding me of the heavy reality of where I was.

Steeling myself mentally for the physical burn I was about to feel, I ran, and I ran fast.

'Run Will, Run!' Seeped into my brain, imagining myself as Forest Gump running free of the metal cages encasing his legs. Quickly I had overtaken Levi, glancing back I noticed him trying incredibly hard to keep up my pace.

Although I had stopped jogging in the morning, and barley visited the gym any more, I did go wall climbing twice a week and went running each evening at the park near my house. I'd sprint the familiar walk way, plug in and tune out from the world, focusing on my breathing, moving feet and the beat of my music. The only things I lacked now were the evening, the familiar walk way and music, but the sentiment was the same - self betterment. To fill the void in my brain as I counted my fourth lap I mentally pressed play on the songs I loved the most, to imagine them in my ear.

I smiled as I caught up to Levi again, four laps ahead though. "Hello again old buddy." I said, barely out of breath now jogging beside Levi. "This is my last lap you know?" I grinned at Levi's scowl. "Should I stop now, or accompany around your last four laps?"

"Don't run with me."

Grinning I sped ahead and ran another four laps, by the time I had finished Levi still had two and a bit laps to do. Sitting at the edge of the track where they had started I waited until Levi had reached that point again. "Woo go Levi! Only two laps to go! You can do it!" I was lapping this up, enjoying the fact that I could Lord this over him. While waiting for his figure to come around the large circuit again I got bored. Deciding I was still a bit tired I approached a tree to the left of the track. Climbing up onto the lowest branch that could support my weight, I lay down and shut my eyes, thankful of the leaves blocking the sunlight. Resting for a while, I listened to the faint sound of bird song in the distance, the steady thrum of running and the sensation of the wind blowing wisps of hair into my face. And then I was asleep.

And then I wasn't.

"Oi. It's time to get food," Levi yelled up to me. "Move it."

And then I wasn't in the tree anymore. I was... Falling.

With the sound of collapsing bodies, I crashed into Levi.

This was not the type of wake up call I liked.

"Could you get up?" Levi said gruffly, slightly winded by the collision but trying to disguise it.

"I will when I catch my breath."

"So you can run like a mad woman around the track without any problems, but if you fall out a tree you lose the capability to breath?"

In response I collapsed further on top of him, if that's even possible. Then slowly I raised my upper body, so I was only straddling him, rather than bear hugging him. "If you wake me up with such a freight, what sort of response did you expect?" I scowled my voice taking on a berating quality.

"Let's get food." I stood and offered a hand to the still sprawled out shorty. He grabbed it and pulled himself up.

"Let's go." Levi said in agreement.

The table where Eren and co. Were seated all looked towards the entrance of the canteen as Levi and the new girl aka I, had appeared. It sure was a sight to see. The two of us smothered head to toe in sweat and dust, ruffled hair and untucked shirts. This was an especially strange state to see corporal Levi in, nobody went to make a comment though as both Levi and I looked like we'd kill if anybody that got in the way of our food. We were done.

Retrieving a tray I made my way towards my favourite characters, favourite table. I decided from this day onwards to christen the table the special table. This was due to all the special people sat around the table... You know what I mean, no, not special in that sense.

"Mind if I sit here again?" I asked, already putting my tray down and taking a seat. They were all in silence for about five minutes before Connie found the courage to ask what nearly all of them were wondering.

"How did you get so dirty?"

"Running round the track, falling out of a tree onto shorty." Was all I digressed.

"Oh, okay." Said Armin, pretending that what I had said had completely made sense and had fulfilled their curiosities.


	7. Where Are We Going?

**November 1st, you know what that means - it's CHRISTMAS! (And Guy Fawkes night is coming up) - but Christmas is coming, festive songs at the ready, mince pies, yum! :D**

 **Hope you enjoy the update - gets a bit steamy *wink, wink***

 **Anyhoo, please review!**

 **-Ela**

* * *

Where Are We Going?!

"Anyway, what are you guys doing today?" I asked, looking up and taking a sip from my glass. Briefly seeing the reflection of my haggard appearance in the glass I realised why everyone was staring at me like I'd just walked out of a sandstorm.

"More training for everyone," said Eren, "Except for me, more experimenting for me."

"Uh good luck with that." I said, wincing. "Say hi to Hange for me.."

"What are you doing today?" Asked Mikasa.

"I guess the same as you guys?" Quick steps behind me were all I focused on for the next three seconds, as my back straightened in preparation for any oncoming attack; I knew it was Levi.

"You won't be training with them, I'm still in charge of you."

"Huh, in charge of me. Yeah right." I said in a monotone voice, not even turning around to acknowledge Levi's presence.

"We're going now." Levi leaned over my shoulder, examining what I had on my plate.

"I'm not done yet." I said, taking another bite of my bread roll.

"Give it to Sasha." Sasha's face lit up at the prospect of more food. "Move it."

"Damn shorty." I said, standing up from the bench, ducking my head to the right, already knowing to avoid the fist that would come flying to the back of my head.

"Could you sort out the tray?" I asked, pushing over the tray, still with a lot of food on it. Sasha's head bobbed up and down in agreement.

"What are we doing now then?" I asked trailing slightly behind Levi.

"Having a shower, we're both filthy." His strides increased pace, so he could get cleaned up quicker.

"Oh, okay." I followed behind also wanting to scrub the dirt out from under my fingernails.

The halls were so fascinating and easy to get lost in. Although the different corridors formed a grid pattern they all looked the same, I had no idea where we were at all. Torches flickered amber flames and cast mesmerising patterns across the walls, shadow dancers trapped in a cold castle.

Levi opened the door straight ahead of us and walked in. He then began to...

PULL HIS SHIRT OVER HIS HEAD.

As he turned, supposedly to shut the door I blurted out - "What are you doing?" A squeak seeped into my voice.

"What are you doing?" He asked me back.

"We were going to get washed up." I said, still in a state of shock. Trying sneakily to memorise his toned chest.

"This is my room, I have my own private bathroom."

"Oh." It sort of shook me that he didn't make a move to put his shirt back on, I glanced down to the floor, eyeing the discarded cravat. "But you said we were going to wash?"

"You want to have a shower with me?" Levi's face betrayed nothing but his eyes portrayed the biggest smirk possible.

"Uh.." This was turning me to mush. I mean I'd seen tonnes of shirtless men in my time, even just walking down the street and it never evoked a response like this from me. How could it be possible to be this attractive?! I shut my mouth realising my jaw had been wide open, drool forming at the delicious sight.

Suddenly realising Levi was enjoying this way too much. I had to do something, take control somehow. I loved the bastard, but he was still a bastard.

"Well, I don't know my way around this bloody massive castle. And you haven't given me a second set of uniform and just general clothes. I haven't had clean underwear for a while." I said trying to block out how dirty I felt. "I don't know where the showers are, see I assumed your brain was engaged and you were going to show me, or at least point me in the direction of the showers. Not let me into your room - you didn't even notice me!"

"Fine then." Levi said, emotionless. "Get in my shower."

"Wait what?!" Levi took my wrist in his calloused hand and dragged me to a side door. Pushing me into the room and locking the door behind him, removing the key, he forced me towards the bath with a shower head attached to the wall. "Get in."

 _'What the hell! He's actually going to shower with me?! The hell!'_ My limbs went limp. _'This can't be happening, this doesn't happen.'_ I thought slightly panicked.

He guided me into the bath and turned on the shower head. I shrieked as the cold water pelted my matted, dust encrusted hair. He was splashed slightly in the process but didn't really react.

"What the hell is going on?!" I shouted.

"You haven't had clean clothes and under clothes. You're having a long shower, while I get clean clothes."

 _'Oh it's the clean freak in him. I have awakened it... So I guess there won't be any steamy shower scene.'_ Still sat on the base of the bath in shock unmoving I heard Levi say; "Strip."

My eyes swivelled towards his shirtless form. _'Maybe steamy shower scene is on then?'_ I questioned to myself still slightly confused as to what on earth was happening.

"I'm going to find you some clean clothes." Levi stated. "There are towels on the rack below the cupboard, take one. Be out of the shower by the time I'm back."

With a crash the bathroom door shut once more.

Slowly regaining feeling in my appendages, I began to peel off the sopping clothing from my body. My shirt was see through, Levi probably had an eye full. My trousers felt like cardboard as I shuffled out of them. Finally relieved of my smelly, dirty, clothes I stepped into the full spray of the shower and turned the temperature up a large amount, fiddling with the knobs, not really understanding what I was doing, but anxious for some blessed warmth. _'Does that heat setting mean that Levi showers in ice water?'_ I thought, generally curious of if he was that much of a badass/sadomasochist to shower in what had felt as cold as liquid nitrogen. Looking around the room I noticed the shower spray covering the floor, before deciding to draw the white shower curtain, I picked up what looked like shampoo and other toiletries from the cupboard above the towel rack.

Opening the shampoo bottle I tentatively smelt the mint flavoured fluid. It was nice, refreshing - I briefly wondered if Levi's hair smelt like this.

Roughly and quickly I scrubbed at my scalp, anxious that Levi would come back at any time.

 _'I wonder why he doesn't tell me off when I call him Levi, surely he prefers Heichou? Well I suppose he puts up with me calling him by his name because it's better than "Short stack"'_

Finishing scrubbing and taking a short two minutes to enjoy the pelting sensation of the tiny droplets I stood, just thinking. I kept trying to avoid the thought of what was going on back home. What was happening to my family? Were they searching for me? Had my roommate had a break down, sobbing to a police officer about when she last saw me? Had someone been arrested for my disappearance? Or had time stopped? When, or if I go back, will I just wake up in the cupboard under the stairs? Like a somewhat demented version of Harry Potter, all his magical dreams a delusion brought on by gas fumes. I really had thought that this whole situation could have been brought on by breathing in noxious gas, but after severely injuring my head and all I had gone through - this must be my reality, at least for now.

I thought of the quote by Zhuangzi - _'Once upon a time, I dreamt I was a butterfly, fluttering hither and thither, to all intents and purposes a butterfly. I was conscious only of my happiness as a butterfly, unaware that I was myself. Soon I awaked, and there I was, veritably myself again. Now I do not know whether I was then a man dreaming I was a butterfly, or whether I am now a butterfly, dreaming I am a man.'_ Now you may want to know how I know of this famous quote. Well it was Lau from Black Butler, maybe if I had landed in Black Butler things would not have gone as badly wrong as they had here. I would have liked to meet Madam Red.

Sadness had engulfed me with thoughts of home, but the light hearted image of Lau and Madam Red now invaded my mind, absorbing me into more cheerful things. I hadn't fully realised at the time but I had been crying. The constant stream of water had been washing off the salty streaks. It's only once I stepped out of the shower and wiped the steam away from the bathroom mirror that I realised my eyes were bright red, capillaries about to burst from pressure. Gently I dabbed at my eyes with my towel.

Quickly drying off, I returned the toiletries to the cupboard, giving them a wipe down first to remove excess moisture. I'm sure Levi would be appreciative that. Also, considerately - though I really shouldn't have, the bastard - I wiped my finger prints off of the mirror from where I had wiped away the steam. Finally making sure my towel was wrapped firmly around me, I stepped out into his main living quarters.

* * *

 **I have ginger hair now, just so ya know :P**


	8. What On Earth Do You Think You're Doing?

**I'm back after all this time! I realised I had a couple of chapters pre-prepared so here you go; in true Blue Peter fashion, here's one I made earlier.**

 **Anyhoo, please review!**

 **-Ela**

* * *

What On Earth Do You Think You're Doing?

It was a bit of a shock, the change in temperature of the warm steamy bathroom to the cold study. Maybe Levi had a thing for coldness? Well I didn't, my hands and feet were always blue from poor circulation; they often felt so frozen I'd on occasion believe they might have actually fallen off because they were so numb. I'd have to check now and again to make sure they were still attached.

Tentatively I took a step towards a small book shelf that had been placed against the wall, not many books lining the different levels. The lack of books actually made sense now that I thought about it. In the olden days it was extremely expensive to make a book, with all the binding and making of the paper and such. I'd always thought that Levi's room would be filled to the brim with books for some reason - not that I thought of Levi's room in my spare time... well actually I did quite often... But anyway, it really did make sense, because when would he realistically have time to do some light reading? Scanning the spines, I saw different titles, all to do with manoeuvring gear or titans, except one on stars and constellations.

I pulled out the book on stars carefully, flicking through, reading and admiring the rough photos of stars. They didn't have enough leaps in science to see what we could see through a telescope. Especially with what the observatories at La Palma and Jodrell Bank could do, the little illustrations looked quite insignificant. Briefly I wondered when Levi would have had the chance to learn to read, what with all the 3DMG training he put himself through and learning to survive and live in the Underground. Thinking more deeply I realised that he couldn't have learnt to read while living in the Underground, there'd be no material to learn from, nothing to practice with - still that was assuming they were all illiterate down there. I decided that once I had gotten to know him a bit better (or rather he got to know me) I would ask him about the reading thing.

With a slight creak of floorboards and the sound of a swinging door, Levi stepped in. Turning my head a bit to see him in my peripheral vision I nodded quickly, acknowledging that he had entered.

"What on earth do you think you're doing?" Levi asked.

"I'm reading a book, reading is a thing you do either for enjoyment or to gather information on a certain subject." I tried pulling the towel down a bit, because it was just as short, if not shorter than Alois Trancy's booty shorts - for those not getting the reference, it was damn short, like just grazing the cheeks. So obviously I was a little self conscious.

Levi frowned, I just barely saw it. "Your hair is dripping on my floor."

Looking down I saw that I was in fact standing in a rather large puddle of water. "Oh! I'm sorry!" I sort of squeaked, for some reason today I didn't want to annoy Levi - too much.

Jumping back I started to pull my towel off to place it on the floor, once it was halfway off Levi shouted, "What do you think you're doing?!" Still facing away from him I realised what I had done, out of habit. When at home I would usually throw my towel down on the floor in a bid to absorb excess water that had splashed from the shower, or dripped from my hair.

Luckily for me I had been facing mainly away from Levi and only managed to drop the towel to my waist, so all he could really see was my back. I mean he had seen me in underwear so, what was this really? Just a bare back, nothing special.

Quickly I gathered the towel up, hastily wrapping it around my body - I really was cold now, but on a positive note the embarrassment had brought some warm blood up to the surface, temporarily warming me.

"Ugh clothes?" I asked turning to face Levi, hastily returning the book to the dingy shelf.

Levi, holding my new set of training clothes walked off in the opposite direction.

"Oi! Where are you going?!" I hop-skipped over towards him, trying to reach him before he magically disappeared like a rabbit in a waist coat, late for an important date.

Opening a door he stepped in, I followed quickly. "Here are your clothes," Levi said placing the garments atop his slightly grand, clean camp bed. "I'm going for a shower." He quickly gathered his new set of clothes from his drawers - everything was folded neatly - obviously he had a problem with neatness. I know I'm fairly messy, that much is true and it was even a factor that ended up getting me here, but still. Any normal non-robot, non-'I have no purpose to life' person lived like this. It's common knowledge that everyone has a chair they just throw clothes onto, the 'used but not dirty clothes' chair. No such thing existed in Levi's quarters.

He stepped out of the room saying as he left, "Be changed by the time I'm done, and no snooping around my room, or you can get changed in the middle of the corridor and not my rooms." with a click of the door he was gone.

At that point I had the chance to really look around the place.

Walking over to the bed I picked up the clothes and started to change. The bed was just a camp bed, much like the rest of the cadet's except bigger. There was one chest of drawers to the left of the bed, a wicker basket for dirty washing and a small, old mirror held up on the wall. The room looked off. It was about the same size as my room back at home, yet there were only three things in here. A bed, chest of draws, a mirror. I realised suddenly that back home I had been living in relative luxury and had never really thought about it.

After slipping on the uniform's boots I stepped away from the bed. 'No snooping?' I thought, 'Forget no snooping - this might be the only time I get the chance, might as well take advantage.' Rather quickly I checked under the bed, in case he stored anything under there. Nothing. I then proceeded to the chest of drawers, catching my reflection in the warped mirror briefly - good gods I looked tired. Each drawer was opened in turn, revealing just more and more clothing.

I HAD FOUND IT.

I HAD FOUND HIS STASH OF CRAVATS.

Reaching into the drawer I delicately pulled one out, eyeing it up in the dull sunlight streaming through the window. Particles of dust danced around me in the brightness, as I stared at the piece of cloth, I spared a thought to poor Levi who would have his feather duster out in a heart-beat. He'd probably find a way to kill the dust before it settled, somehow, using his ninja skills.

Feeling slightly cheeky I stood up, glaring at my neck in the mirror's reflection, trying to get the cravat to look just like Levi's. At a certain point I gave up, realising Levi would be out of the shower soon. My eyes skimmed back up to my face in the mirror - I really did look tired. I sat down on his bed, allowing my eyes to drift shut as I contemplated the world and all its weirdness.


	9. What The Hell Is Wrong With Her?

**Been away for the week in Italy, had a lot of fun! Enough about me, here's another chapter, really hope you enjoy it!**

 **Anyhoo, please review!**

 **-Ela**

* * *

Levi walked into his bedroom, holding his wet towel away from his body and chucked it into the washing basket. Out of corner of his eye he noticed Willa asleep, on his bed, wearing one of his cravats. He stood there scowling at her unconscious form for a while - _'What the hell is wrong with her? She seems more mad than shitty glasses.'_

"Why do I get all the crazy ones shoved on my plate?" He asked quietly, approaching the edge of the bed. _'"Peaceful", that's the word I'd use to describe her face at the moment, not the perpetual scowl or smirk that seem to mirror my own. With her eyes shut I can finally look at her properly, usually all I see of her are her eyes when I stare daggers at them. Black hair splayed across my pillow like a midnight firework... now I'll have to change my bedding again, her wet hair's soaked through the pillowcase.'_ With her mouth slightly agape, he watched as her chest rose and fell. Her forehead suddenly became lined as a frown possessed her face, contorting it oddly. Breathing rate increasing drastically.

* * *

"Oi!" Startled I sat up, catching my foot in the bed sheets. Almost in slow motion I watched as my face came closer and closer to the floor until -

"Owwwwwwww."

"I told you not to look around my room you insubordinate brat."

"Levi, I'm hurt why did you wake me up like that?!" I sit up rubbing my nose, wiping at it with my index finger making sure there was no blood.

"What were you doing sleeping on my bed." Levi stated rather than asked.

"You've answered your own shitty question, I was sleeping dumbass. You didn't say I couldn't. Anyway even if you had specified, I'm almost one-hundred percent sure I wouldn't have listened." Levi just blank stared, not even blessing me with one of his perfectly devilish scowls. Even his eyes held nothing - at that moment I had no knowledge of what he was thinking.

"Come on we're going to the track. And after we're done training you're going to change my bedding and neaten up the drawers I am sure you riffled through." Turning towards the door I just caught him saying under his breath, "Shitty brat." And in that moment I realised I probably was pushing things too far. Maybe Levi didn't like me? Maybe our 'banter' was just him being blatantly rude to me; it fit his personality. Gloom and numbness seeped its way into my limbs and I just didn't want to move. I wanted to stay on this, what was essentially a stranger's bed. No matter how much I thought I knew him I have only seen him from two points of view - and both were works of fiction. Putting off thoughts of what exactly was going on would only get me so far.

Throwing thoughts of receding back into my detached, introvert shell, I stood, brushing imaginary dust from my clothes, steeling myself for all that was to come.

Closing the door to Levi's room I gave a silent thought to squad Levi, and made a vow to make their last weeks and days leading up to their inevitable deaths the best I could. But maybe...? With me here, the inevitable didn't have to be, inevitable.

Stepping out into the corridor of the castle, finally leaving Levi's dwellings I turned to him, watching his short statured figure fade into the distance. Taking yet another step forward I noticed the world shifting oddly, colours started to blur - everything was technicolour, I felt like I was tripping, in both senses of the word. My body left me and I sunk through the floor, struggling to look up I saw Levi's fleeting form turn to watch my body collapse. And I was gone.

* * *

Expecting to wake up in Hange's infirmary room, I was shocked by the realisation that I was not in fact there. I was here. I was in my room. I was in my bed, with my jim-jams on. _'How? What's? What on earth is going on?!'_

Essentially jumping out of bed, I quickly shuffle stepped into my slippers, careful when running out of my room to avoid the tea stain on the ground _'So I did actually spill tea?'._

"Lisa?!" I called out slightly panicked. Flailing my head to the side, I read the clock hung up in the corridor, it was ten minutes past four, in the morning or the evening? Quickly running back into my room I retrieved my phone, it was where I usually put it to charge. The date, on my phone, it was the early morning, a day later - I had missed an entire day. How many days had I been in AOT? Wait... That can't have all been just a bizarre dream?

Walking back out to the corridor I plonked myself on the stairs, hurting my butt bones in the process. Finally calming my hands enough to unlock my phone I saw some unread Facebook messages from Lisa. They read:

'MON 17:38

Will, I don't know what you drank last night but you were completely out of it :'D anyways as you can probably tell I managed to get you in your pjs (you got bleach on your skirt). I binned the skirt and also what were you doing in the closet? You know I'll accept you no matter what :P (get it, 'cause you were in the closet).

Oh btw I'm at James', gonna stay over for a while he's struggling a bit so, ya know. I left ibuprofen on the kitchen counter, take it.'

I loved Lisa, she was so unbelievably caring. Her boyfriend James', dad had just died and it was a big loss for him. As a kid he was completely reliant on his dad because his mum was out of the picture. It was extremely thoughtful of her to leave ibuprofen out for me, it meant I didn't have to riffle through all the cupboards and cause a mess.

But still, why did Lisa put my skirt in the bin?! Running down stairs (running was probably not the best idea, as my body was feeling oddly, quite lethargic) I got to the kitchen and swallowed the ibuprofen. Was I really just flat out drunk last night? So off my face that I confused what had happened? Made a version of a fictional world, all for myself? I was nearly a hundred percent sure there had been a gas leak in the cupboard. At least something other than being drunk. I didn't feel hungover per-se, just my body felt weak. I didn't have the usual headache and the will to die along with it. I didn't have the usual thought process; of swearing off the liquid fermented fruit of the gods, cursing Bacchus for making poison taste so sweet, only to know I'd do it again in a week. Really, after finally reaching the legal drinking age and the 'partaaays' that soon followed every night, I'm surprised I still have a liver.

Struggling towards the bin, I pushed the pedal and hesitantly retrieved my ruined skirt. Plodding back upstairs, holding my favourite skirt as far away from me as possible in a two finger pinch, I made my way to the bathroom. Peeling back the shower curtain and removing the bath mat, I set my poor skirt down.

It had bits of dirt and banana peel on it and the bleach had leached away the once vibrant emerald green. Resigned I retrieved another bottle of bleach from the under the sink cupboard and a pair of thick rubber gloves. Then I proceeded to spray the rest of the skirt in a bid to remove all colour from the flowy, banana innard covered fabric. After opening the bathroom window (no more fumes please) I sprayed all over the skirt, and turned it over a few times letting the bleach do the trick. Sat on the toilet seat lid, I watched the green dye remains slowly trickle towards the drain, and I let my mind wander.

I'd been gone for what? Three days maybe more? Yet in the real world, my normality, it had been about the same amount of time for one deep sleep. Carefully setting down the bottle of bleach, I stood, turning to face the bathroom mirror. Leaning over the sink, I gingerly removed the rubber gloves. After washing my hands and drying them, I flicked my wispy fringe away from my forehead and put my face close to the mirror.

It was there. I half expected it not to be there, the red blush of a bruise gracing my head, healing well now. Still there it was, from an injury in a dream? Maybe I'd just hit my head when I fell in the cupboard? Easy explanation. It must have just worked itself into my dream.

I left the bathroom door open, as well as the window to keep it ventilated. Although it formed a horrific draft that made the entire house chilly in under two minutes. Ambling down stairs again I decided to make myself some cereal, who cares if it's 4:35 in the morning? I felt as though I'd slept for quite enough for the time being. Unlocking my phone once more I checked my social media; someone from my Saturday job had tagged me in a meme. I didn't laugh at the photo but instead produced a small shoulder shake, with a puff of exhalation through the nose, like a dragon starting to test their skills. I watched a couple of funny youtube videos while stuffing my face with all bran cereal, it wasn't the tastiest thing, but it was a welcome break from porridge. But I hadn't eaten porridge at all this week, it had only been in my dream. Maybe someone had slipped me LSD or something, as some weird perverted joke, that would explain how real it all felt.

Checking my calendar, I was relieved to find I was basically free all day - apart from a nine o'clock lecture, that I'd already decided I wasn't going to. If the professor is only going to read from a powerpoint, might as well just stay home and read the textbook next to the radiator; so I can at least be warm while torturing my brain. My manga app had a notification showing, something had been updated. Ah, a new chapter for AOT. With only a millisecond's hesitation I tapped on the titan icon, and was directed right back to where I had left the story. The more I read of the story the more interesting it became, and with increasing interest came increased investment in the characters and their eventual fates. One thing did strike me as odd though, one of the characters in the background of an unassuming panel, wore clothing pretty similar to mine, and their face at that angle looked like something I'd see in the mirror. Again my brain was playing tricks on me, no way in hell was that background character me - I mean come on, I'm just trying to fill in the gaps, trying to will this work of fiction into a reality.

I rose, letting my metal spoon clatter into the bowl, then placing it on the kitchen counter top. I'd wash it later. Stumbling, I blindly followed the path to the front room, relying on only the small tendrils of sunrise light snaking through closed blinds to guide my way. Collapsing on the couch I struggled to reach the remote controls. As usual nothing much was on telly, I flicked to a random channel and used the voices as background noise to my internal musings. Staring at the ceiling I realised that even if this 'trip' had been real, what could I change about it? What could I learn from it? Basically, nothing. I don't know how it happened or why it happened. If it were all just some dream, then it must be an entirely too vivid dream, and if it were to happen again I planned to look up lucid dreaming. If I was going to enter one of my favourite fictional universes, I'd like to be able to manipulate things slightly. Frustrated at myself and my inability to separate reality from fiction, I decided to take a break from my favourite shows and books.

This decision was only upheld for two minutes. I put Crimson Peak in the CD player and proceeded to stare, zombie-like at the screen, reciting the script by heart. After the final credits did their roll, I wrapped myself in blankets like a burrito and fell promptly asleep; turned out I was tired despite having been out for hours.

* * *

 **I'd like to say thanks to my guest reviewers, it's lovely to get some feedback and hear that y'all are enjoying it! I've made this chapter slightly longer than usual for you Kohii :D and to the other guest thank you for the positivity - I'll definitely keep going!**

 **-Ela x**


	10. What Happened To You Yesterday?

**I'm currently in Lanzarote! Lucky me ;) but it means I have time to do some writing, so here's a chapter.**

 **Anyhoo, please review!**

 **-Ela**

* * *

What Happened To You Yesterday?

The front door creaked open. "Will, you home?" Groggily I registered that Lisa was back. "WILL?!" She shouted, I assumed she was directing her voice up the stairs, expecting me to still be in bed.

"I'm in here." I rasped, looking up through my eyelashes at the clock. Ten o'clock.

I heard steady shuffling as Lisa dumped her bag on the floor and removed her shoes, chucking them in the corner. "You feeling any better?" She asked, still sorting herself out.

"Yeah, sorta. I'll tell you about it in a bit." Sitting up I cleared my throat, "How's James coping?" Lisa strode in and plonked herself onto the nearest chair. She looked incredibly tired. "How are you coping?" I asked.

"Well.." Lisa stopped for a bit, I could tell from the vacant expression in her eyes that she was working out what to say, and in what order. "He was really stressed yesterday because there's been some issues with the undertaker. Not to mention that letter he sent his mum about the funeral, I did tell you about that right?"

"Wasn't he asking her if she wanted to attend the funeral and reconnect?"

"Yeah, well he got a reply." Lisa's face dropped.

"Some people are just human trash you know." I said standing up to hug her. "There are some things you can't control or protect people from, no matter how much you wish you could. I understand you're acting as James' crutch right now, but you can hardly support his weight if you can't hold your own." Tears started to form in her eyes, welling in the corners until they spilled. "You don't have to be strong all the time." Slowly Lisa started to lean away from the embrace.

"Anyway," she sniffled, rubbing her eyes with her jumper sleeve. "What happened to you yesterday?" She giggled through the remaining tears.

"I don't really know," I replied, a grin steadily spreading across my face. "but it was trippy as hell."

"You were completely out you know. Like, there was nothing I could do to wake you up, believe me I tried. Also sorry about that bump on your head, I think it's from when I accidentally dropped you on the stairs."

Well that explained the bump. So it was all a dream.

"Hahah it's fine, I must have been completely out of it not to notice you dropping me." Lisa gave me a face that clearly said 'What the hell were you drinking' with a hint of 'Where the hell can I get some from?' "The only thing I don't get is how I got into that state. I think there's a gas leak under the stairs. Actually yeah we should call that in." Scrolling through my contact list I found 'Landlord Steve', Steve was a great fellow, incredibly funny and obliging, it was always a pleasure talking to him.

"What, there's really a gas leak?" Lisa said, a bit skeptical.

"Yeah, it's the last thing I could smell before I went unconscious. You, my dear might have saved me from gas inhalation." Lisa's eyes widened at the realisation. "Actually we should keep the house ventilated if there's a leak."

"I'm gonna go open some windows." Said Lisa, feigning calm.

"Just don't light any open flames."

* * *

Steve picked up on the second ring.

"He'll be 'round in 20!" I called up to Lisa.

"Okay." She replied, taking her towel and clean clothes into the bathroom. I watched her shut the door and turned to walk away when, "Oi, get your banana peel skirt out of the bath, it's disgusting - you do realise it was in the bin?"

Begrudgingly I wandered up the stairs. After setting down her stuff over the radiator, Lisa left the bathroom. "And remember to wash the bleach from the bath." I watched her figure go around the corner, and quickly set to work with my task. I gingerly placed the skirt into a plastic bowl, this time not bothering with the rubber gloves, then set to work washing the bleach residue from the bath.

Exiting the bathroom with the bowl in my hands, I saw Lisa fiddling with something in the corridor. "Yo Lisa, I'm done. You can shower now. Remember Steve is gonna be here in about ten minutes."

"Yeah that's fine." She said without turning to face me. "I have a lecture at twelve so I won't be able to hang out with you long."

"Oh okay, have fun learning." I smirked slightly, Lisa had not missed a single lecture the whole time we'd been at uni. Not once. I was sure that even if she missed 80% of the lectures it wouldn't make any sort of dent in her grades. "Lisa?" I asked from halfway down the stairs.

"Yeah?" I watched her form appear over the bannister.

"Was I holding a bottle of bleach when you retrieved me last night?"

"That's a strange question," she said, musing it over. "No, I don't think you were... No, you definitely weren't, you were completely sprawled out. Why?"

"No reason really, just curious, because I was looking for cleaner yesterday. Wondered if I'd found it."

"Actually we don't have any bleach for downstairs, remind me to buy some."

Stuffing my skirt into the washing machine my mind moved a mile a minute. If I wasn't holding bleach, why do I remember clutching the bottle? How did I get bleach on my skirt, if we didn't have any bleach in the first place? Would Lisa catch on that there was something very wrong with the whole situation?

* * *

Sneaking into Lisa's room, I opened her laptop. Technically I wasn't supposed to use her laptop, but what she didn't know, couldn't hurt her. The steady thrumming of water droplets pelting the bath tub, and muffled singing assured me that she was still in the shower, and would not be leaving anytime soon.

Opening an incognito tab, I started googling everything about dreaming, how to control dreams, lucid dreaming - anything I thought could be somewhat relevant. I found some pretty interesting tips about how to workout if you're in a dream.

Look at your hands, they should be less detailed than usual as your brain can't remember exactly what your hands look like.

(Well my hands had been in perfect clarity.)

2\. Look at the ground, often times you don't dream the ground.

(I had looked at the ground many a time, whether that be while falling, or watching my feet slam onto the hard dirt path of the running track.)

3\. Check clocks, they would never read proper times, or would change drastically - even if you only glance away for a second.

This last one was the one I was going to utilise, if I did ever go back into the dream. But the more I thought about it the more it started to seem plausible as a reality.

"Should I leave the bath mat in?" Called Lisa. I hadn't heard her switch off the shower and stood quickly, cursing under my breath. Closing the tab and shutting the laptop, I scarpered to the other side of her room.

"No, I don't think I need a shower!" I yelled back in reply. There wasn't enough time to get back to my own room without looking suspicious, so I pretended to be admiring her CD collection. Glancing at her wall mirror I saw that my hair wasn't at all greasy, in fact it looked freshly washed - despite not having washed for two days. Picking up a lock of damp feeling hair, I gave it a sniff. Mint. I could smell faint mint. It still felt wet.

"What are you doing in my room?" Asked Lisa, slightly suspicious, gently kneading her wet hair with her sopping towel.

"Can I borrow your Caravan Palace CD?" I queried, already reaching for the disc regardless.

"Yeah go ahead, but don't break it."

"Sure thing, dear."

Finally back to my room, I found my old portable CD player. After Steve came over, I'd go for a jog and listen to some sweet tunes. As if hearing my thoughts the door bell sounded.


	11. You Okay Hun?

**Another day, another chapter! I'm really enjoying writing this, because even I don't know where it's going - hope you like the newest installment!**

 **Anyhoo, please review!**

 **-Ela**

* * *

You Okay Hun?

"Yeah, the big cupboard under the stairs." I said, following Steve, almost like a lost lamb, right arm crossed over my body, while my left hand sat atop my bottom lip, muffling my voice slightly. "I actually collapsed last night because of it."

Steve knelt down, and opened his hefty metal tool box. "You okay hun?" He asked, voice sweet as honey, eyes peaking up at me from under his thicc as hell eyebrows. In appearance he was like a slightly younger version of Santa, the everyone's grandad type. "Yeah, I suppose, but I'm getting a bit woozy again."

"Have a sit down in the kitchen, love. Don't push yourself."

So that's exactly what I did. Suddenly my head was swimming, bright lights invaded my vision, even though I knew I was only looking at the cream painted wall of the breakfast room.

"Will?" a voice called to me from far away.

"Li..?" My voice trailed off, failing me.

"Will! Will!" Lisa was shaking me.

"What." I stated, rather than asked, rubbing my forehead lightly.

"You were nearly completely out of it again." Said Lisa, eyebrows furrowed in worry.

"There's a gas leak, so I've called Rich - the gas man. He should be over as soon as possible. I'd suggest Will leaves the house if the fumes are getting to her this badly, you too really Lis."

"I'm leaving anyway, I've got a lecture. Actually I'm going to be late." Hurriedly Lisa shoved her backpack strap over her shoulder. "Wait, actually I should stay and look after you." She directed her words towards me, crouching to reach my level, starting to remove her bag again.

"No! Go to your lecture, heaven be damned if I stop you from getting your education."

"But-"

"No Lis, I'll go out for some fresh air, I'll be fine." She wasn't going to break her perfect attendance for the sake of me and my demented mind.

"If you're sure?"

"Completely sure."

"I'll see you both later then. It was nice to see you again Steve." She flashed a dazzling smile, and then she was gone. The front door creaked shut.

Uncertainly I stood, straightening my posture, and made my way upstairs. Calling from the other side of the corridor I told Steve to "Help yourself to tea and biscuits!" And then continued my trek.

* * *

"Will?" Levi called from far away.

Sprinting back down the corridor, to nearly directly outside his bedroom door, Levi knelt down to hold Will. She was stirring slightly, eyes fluttering under sealed lids "Li.. ?" Her voice started failing her, and then it all started to stop; her every movement ceasing. "Hey I'm right here." Levi spoke with certainty. No reply was given, no sign of consciousness at all, breathing faint and becoming fainter still.

"Will! Will!" Levi was shaking her. Panic was slowly starting to set in, Levi couldn't lose anyone else. _'Hange said she might have bleeding on the brain.'_ Levi stopped shaking her.

Quickly he picked up her body, kicked open his door and set the limp frame back onto his bed. Dark, damp hair was once more splayed across his pillowcase, but this time the serene look on Will's face held darker connotations for her future.

A form passed Levi's door.

"Petra!" Levi called, using his most assertive voice. "Get Hange here, right now!"

Petra glanced into the room and saw nothing strange. "Captain, Hange isn't going to come all the way here-"

"Tell Hange, Will's collapsed again." Petra's brows furrowed slightly, but she didn't question her orders again. "Run!" Shouted Levi. And in that moment, with that tone of voice - that was when Petra realised that Levi was deadly serious about the issue at hand. This wasn't a joke between comrades, this was life and death.

* * *

Lightly he placed a hand on Will's forehead. All heat was leaving her body. Levi chucked open a drawer, unfolded a blanket and tucked it around her body. He took her pulse. Her heartbeat was thrumming - still there, but faint like her breathing, waning like her warmth. Again Levi placed his hand on her head, hoping his heat would transfer to her. The body was colder than marble encased in ice. 'Where the hell is Hange?' Levi thought, completely aware that all life was leaving the girl. Throwing the corpse over his shoulder, he threw back the covers and then gently tucked it into yet another layer of material. He took a pulse. The heartbeat was holding on for dear life - slow, barely moving, but still in the race.

A thunder of fast paced foot steps flew through the hall, into the room. "What's going on?!" Shouted Hange, briefly looking at the bodies face; it was white-blue, any flesh tones had been bleached away with drained blood, just sallow, sunken skin remained.

"She's freezing." Said Levi, standing but keeping his hand against the forehead. "Her heart's still going, but she's cold as a corpse."

Hange approached, hesitantly placing a hand on top of the hand peaking out from the covers. "You're right, she's frozen." Standing once more - with a serious face, quite unbecoming to Hange's usual personality- orders were given out. "We need to warm her up, and fast. Petra, get the hot water running - but not too hot we don't want to boil her. Derek, get towels and blankets, lots of them. Also, while you're doing that get Neil to bring the medication kit and a shot of adrenaline."

"What's wrong with her?" Asked Levi.

"I have no idea," said Hange, picking up the bodies legs. "But we have to get her to a normal body temperature quickly, chill blains be damned, she's going to die if she stays this cold."

Unbeknownst to them, at that point Willa was already gone.


	12. What Do We Do?

**Third day in a row! ;) Holidays are good for my writing I swear :'D**

 **I can't promise this upload schedule will remain for that much longer, I'm sorry :/ But yeah hope you enjoy the drama that's begining to unfold!**

 **Anyhoo, please review!**

 **-Ela**

* * *

What Do We Do?

Rifling through drawers to find my work out gear was not going well. So far I had formed a pile of clean clothes on the floor, which I was already predicting I'd trip over at some stage. "Aha!" I exclaimed, pulling out my thin black sports top I had bought from Lidl. Two quid from the clearance counter, yes please!

Still I was missing my leggings, and I had an idea of where they might be. If Levi were real, he'd probably kill me for this - emptying out my laundry basket onto the floor (only mildly aware that the pile of clean clothes was now merging with the pile of dirty clothes) I started to dig for my leggings. And there they were, slightly damp from having a wet towel pressed up against them. Disgusting I know, but it would do the trick; I was only going to go for a run, get back and then have a shower. Anticipating the chilly air outside I slid on my black workout hoody, tucking my house key into the secret lining pocket.

"Bye Steve! Hope you get it all sorted!" I called out, already opening the front door.

"Bye hun! Fingers crossed we've got it fixed before you get back!"

"Goodluck!"

And with that I was out of the door.

Running, oh how I love running. But first, stretches. Using a curb I stretched out my sore legs, readying them for the journey ahead of me. I started with jogging, steadily increasing the pace of my feet slapping the pavement. Already I was sweating, hastily I undid the hoody and prayed the breeze would cool my face down a little. I decided to head towards Central Park, they had lovely woodland trails interlaced into the more popular, main walkways - sometimes it almost tricked me into thinking I was in the country.

Jolts worked their way through my toes all the way to my head, as my running surface suddenly changed from smooth tarmac to uneven dirt track. The further I went the fewer people I could see, and I liked that. The further away I was, the easier it was to convince myself that I was alone in the wilderness. Just me - the sound of my heaving breath mingling with the sound of the wind through the brush.

If I just kept running I wouldn't have to face what happened. If I just kept moving, I could stay alone in an imagined, empty world. If I kept going I was safe.

I was sweating so much. Briefly I stopped to take off my hoody, tying it around my waste and then commencing my run again. In the distance I could see a dog walker and decided to plough past them, the quicker I got past them the sooner I could enter into my fantasy world again. A world without deadlines and sadness, a world where nobody but me existed - so nobody could hurt me and I couldn't hurt them. A world where my problems didn't exist and I could just run.

Pushing myself to keep up the fast pace I'd adopted in order to pass the dog walker was a harder feat than I had thought it would be. My leg muscles were aching a storm already, and my forehead was weeping sweat like it was at a loved ones funeral. While still moving I fumbled to find my hoody sleeve, angling my body down slightly to reach it to my forehead, dabbing at the sweat beads. If I kept running I could run away from the world. So I pushed on. The next part of the track narrowed, the trail clinging to the side of the hill like it was trying not to fall off.

 _'Why is it so hot?'_ I internally questioned, forcing myself to keep moving, despite the sensation of my fibrous tissues cooking. Something was wrong, I could run further and faster than this normally. I couldn't keep moving. I couldn't keep going. I wasn't safe. Something was incredibly wrong.

I stopped. The wind whipped my face like a cat o'nine tails, cold pinching my ears like I was a naughty child. All heat was now leaving my body, chill finally overpowering the burning.

After two minutes I started to jog again. I was alone once more, alone and cold. All thoughts of my lovely, imaginary, empty world had ceased. It was too cold now, freezing. I kept running at a fast pace to get my heart going again, get the heat back.

Spots of purple invaded my vision, dots of black and yellow over a turquoise background - like the northern lights at daytime. My foot caught on some brambles and then I was falling. Cuts and scrapes marked my skin as I tumbled down a shear drop. I could feel each thorn pierce my skin.

And I felt the crushing sensation of my thorax colliding with the trunk of a large tree. And I felt my body bend around its form as I went limp.

* * *

Hange dipped a hand into the bath water. "It'll do." And with that Petra and Levi were manoeuvring the body once more, grabbing limbs and lifting the form, lowering it into the hot water.

Steam covered the single mirror, bathroom door locked with clothes stuffed into gaps in the frame, a make shift draft excluder to keep in the heat.

Levi held the head above the water. Petra unlatched the medication box. Neil removed the thermometer from the box. Hange took the thermometer and approached the body.

"She's way below normal body temperature."

Petra's face contorted in panic. "What do we do?"

Hange looked for a pulse. "Her heart's stopped."

There was a moment of silence.

"What do we do?" Asked Levi, repeating Petra's question in a monotone voice.

"Neil get the shot of adrenaline out of the side kit. Levi, Petra, get the clothes around her chest out of the way, enough so that I can get to the left of her sternum."

Petra started unbuttoning the shirt. Levi seeing how long unbuttoning would take, ripped the fabric along the seam, pealing it back. Hange readied the syringe, checking for air bubbles.

"Levi, hold her head out of the water, and her shoulders down. Petra hold her legs down."

"Is this going to work?" Asked Petra, voice solemn in the heavy room.

Hange didn't reply.

The needle pierced the skin like a thorn, a pop sound emanated as it penetrated the tissue.

There was a moment of silence.

Nobody moved.

"Is she gone?" Asked Petra, tears forming in her eyes.

Levi said nothing, but stared, straight ahead.

Neil stood unsure of what to do.

Hange waited.


End file.
